


Summer in Dublin

by SCLawrence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCLawrence/pseuds/SCLawrence
Summary: Lena Luthor plans to propose to Kara Danvers while they're on vacation in Ireland but Kara has the same idea.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Summer in Dublin

**Author's Note:**

> Summer in Dublin is the name of a song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMhWll_mfGk 
> 
> I am Irish but I don't speak the language so apologies if Google Translate didn't get it right.

The shot had come out of nowhere and for once, the Girl of Steel had not been fast enough. Lena hit the ground, hard. Pain flared everywhere and there was blood. So much blood. She heard Kara shout “Lena!” but it sounded distant, as if the Kryptonian was standing a hundred feet away instead of one. Kara was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes. The strongest person in the universe sobbing as she held Lena tight, fear and loss pouring out of her for all the world to see. She wanted to tell Kara that it was going to be okay, that she didn’t blame her, that even Supergirl couldn’t save everyone, but the words wouldn’t come and then she lost consciousness. 

Six months ago had passed since that fateful day, which she had started as a human but ended as a god. Or close enough it did not matter. Kara had saved her by turning her Kryptonian, she had flown her to the Fortress of Solitude and combined human and alien DNA to keep her alive where Earth medicine would have failed. The powers were only supposed to be temporary but they weren’t, in the months that had followed she had slowly adjusted to her new reality. 

Lena had built walls around herself, to protect the rest of the world. She was a Luthor with a Super’s powers, she couldn’t be trusted. She couldn’t be relied upon not to give into her darkest temptations. The day she had been shot, was the day she was supposed to die, and Kara should have let her. 

Yet even in her darkest moments, at the bottom of a bottle of alien rum (since human alcohol could no longer do the job), Kara had been there. She had decided that after Andrea’s betrayal, she would not let anyone else into her life. It was why she had dumped Jack so easily, it was why she had no intention of making friends after moving to National City. But Kara had wedged her way into Lena’s life and the walls had come now. 

And now, Kara was the one to pull her out of her self-imposed exile once again, and their friendship had returned to what they both desperately needed it to be. In time, that friendship had become something more and Kara had helped her to master her powers and learn to live with herself in between dates and adventures. She might never put on a cape but by Kara’s side, she could still help save the world. 

On the six month anniversary of her shooting, she took off into the sky and flew across North America and then the Atlantic, thousands of miles passing below her in the blink of an eye. 

“I have nothing to declare but my genius.” 

Oscar Wilde said that on his arrival in America from Ireland but as she landed in Ireland, there were no customs or immigration agents to process her. She was probably breaking the law but then, so was Kara, as they often had over the past few months when they’d flown off to another country for a romantic getaway. China for authentic potstickers. Pizza in Naples. Belgian chocolates direct from Bruges. A kiss atop the Eiffel Tower when it had been closed for the night to everyone else. And yes, scones from Dublin. 

Dublin was different. Ireland was different. 

She had always had a connection to the Emerald Isle. Her birth mother hailed from a small village on the west coast and Lena herself had been sent to boarding school here. Those days had been the happiest of her childhood, she was away from Lillian and free. She had met Sam. She had met Andrea too, which had ended less well, of course, but before the pain it had been fun. 

Now, like most US tech giants, L-Corp’s European headquarters could be found along the banks of the River Liffey but she had left her phone back in the States and had no intention of making a visit to the office on this trip. 

They touched down in St. Stephen’s Green and she pulled Kara into a kiss. 

“Conas tá tú, mo grá?” she asked in Irish with a smile. How are you, my love? 

“Is mise leis an mbean is breá liom, ní raibh mé riamh níos fearr,” Kara replied. I’m with the woman I love, I’ve never been better. 

“Flatterer,” she laughed and kissed her again as she took Kara’s hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Just how many languages can you speak?” 

“I’ve learned every spoken language on Earth and a lot of the dead ones,” Kara admitted with a faint blush. 

“Never be embarrassed because you’re brilliant,” Lena told her with a laugh, “even if you are just showing off now.” 

“You could do it too, you know.” 

“I know,” she smiled and led Kara out of the park and across the road to the Shelbourne Hotel where they were staying for the next few days and after checking into their room, they were free to explore the streets of the Irish capital and all of Lena’s old haunts. 

The days that followed passed in a blur of activity as they visited sites of past rebellions and spectacular castles, beautiful but deserted beaches and toured whiskey distilleries for presents to bring back home for the SuperFriends. And Kara delighted in getting to see the places Lena had as a teenager and meet the people who remembered her. They kissed the Blarney Stone and walked on the columns of the Giant’s Causeway, they saw the Cliffs of Moher and flew out to Skellig Michel so Kara could boast to Winn about visiting a Star Wars film location he hadn’t the next time they met. But as their time in Ireland passed, Lena grew nervous. 

And so too, did Kara. 

She couldn’t figure out why, they were friendly around each other but somehow distant too, as if they both afraid to say something they shouldn’t. Or perhaps she was just being a paranoid Luthor. On the last day of their trip, they strolled though the ground of Trinity College after seeing the Book of Kells and the Long Room library, one of Lena’s favourite places on Earth, and found a secluded spot on the campus. 

Kara was fidgeting and wouldn’t look at her directly as they came to a stop. 

“Kara, is everything –”

“Lena, I…” her girlfriend took a deep breath. “I love you, I’ve loved you since the moment I lay eyes on you. It’s why I had to save you because after losing my world once, I couldn’t lose it for a second time. You are my world, Lena.” Kara got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of her pocket. 

“Will you marry me?” she asked, looking hopeful and afraid all at once. 

“Oh, Kara, I…” Lena reached into her own pocket and pulled out a ring box, “I was going to ask you. So yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

There were tears of joy streaming down both of their faces as Kara rose and they placed the rings on each other’s fingers and then came the kiss. Every kiss with Kara was special but none were quite like this, all of the intensity of the love she felt for Kara passed through their kiss and her leg popped like she was an actress in an old movie but she didn’t care how silly she looked. She was marrying the love of her life.


End file.
